Will Tomorrow Never Come
by journey maker
Summary: His life is a living hell. He's being abused and raped, will it never end? Who is it? rated for language, abuse, rape and violence. I do not own the song Tomorrow.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

I lay here praying that tomorrow will be a better day, but I'm really only fooling myself. Hell, my tomorrows only mean more pain. This is my story. I'm Joseph Wheeler, the son of Frank and Mary Wheeler and according to my father the reason that my mother took my little sister Serenity and walked out of our lives. According to my father, if I wasn't born then my mother and sister would still be living here with him.

My father is a stupid damn moron if he really thinks that she would stay with him. Hell, he is nothing but a damn drunk and she did the right thing when she left and took Serenity with her. If she'd of stayed, hell I don't want to think what would of happened to either of them. My father started drinking when he thought that my mother had an affair and that Serenity was the result of that affair, but being the moron that he is, he couldn't see that she is his daughter and my sister. That was when the verbal abuse started and before it could escalate any further my mother left.

That's when my world fell apart and I started being the one that had to listen to the horrible things that my father would call me and my mother. Hell I was to young at the time to stop him and I sure as hell wasn't strong enough to fight so I just laid there and listened to his filthy mouth. Then when I was about eleven it all started to turn really ugly and he would come home drunk and start hitting me. I hid the bruises the best I could and when he gave me a black eye, I'd laugh and tell my friends that I fell down and hit something. Yeah, his fist. I guess they believed me because they wouldn't question me.

One time when he got through hitting me, I had two broken ribs and it hurt like hell to breathe. I ran away and tried to hid from him and I would of succeeded if it weren't for the damn Police who found me and took me to the hospital for medical attention. Because I was a minor, they had to call good old dad and when he got there he always had an answer for everything and they believed him. He wouldn't hit me till my ribs healed but then, I had hell to pay for running away and having the Police question him.

One day while I was in school, this snob of a kid named Kaiba slammed into me at Gym and when he hit my side well I screamed and fell to the ground. The Coach didn't see what happened so Kaiba didn't get into trouble but it hurt so bad that I nearly started crying. After Gym, I went and sat under a tree and tried to make the pain go away and a first it almost worked but I sneezed and I nearly passed out. Then there was a shadow over me and as I wiped away the tears and looked up there stood Kaiba and he asked me "what the hell is wrong with you?"

I tried to ignore him, but it didn't work and the pain was so bad that I couldn't help it a tear ran down my face and then he sat down next to me and said "who hit you?" I guess from the shocked look on my face Kaiba knew that I was being beaten by someone, but it wouldn't be for a few months till he found out who. I told him "none of your business" and when I tried to get up I nearly screamed because the pain was so intense. Kaiba told me to sit still and take a deep breath and let it out."

I couldn't believe that he was being nice to me and when I tried to speak he said "just be quiet and the pain will go away." I wonder how he knew about how it felt and like him, I wouldn't find out about his secret past for months either. When the bell rang, Kaiba offered me his hand and he helped me to stand and he said "just be careful how you walk and sit down." Then he was gone.

When I got home that night, my dad was gone and he left a note telling me "I won't be home for a few days, there's some food in the fridge and the cupboards when that's gone, oh well you'll find something to eat." After I read that note I nearly jumped for joy because I would be able to get some sleep and not have to be terrified of being beaten again. Maybe my life would get back to normal again, but that wouldn't happen. He came home after being gone for three days and he looked like someone tried to beat him to death and I knew when he came to, my life would be over. I prayed that he wouldn't ever wake up.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

I woke up the next morning to find my father standing over me with the look of sheer hatred in his eyes. I tried to get up, but he was faster and he started hitting me with his fists and then all of a sudden he had a small baseball bat and oh, god the pain that I felt as the bat struck me over and over and over again till I passed out. When I came to, I couldn't move my arms because they were both broken and my head hurt so bad that all I could do was lie there and cry.

I must of passed out again because the next thing I remember is some strange man standing over me putting casts on both my arms and he was telling my father "that he really screwed up this time. If you hadn't stopped when you did your son would be dead. Frank what they hell is wrong with you to beat your son so badly, what did he ever do to be treated like this?"

My father told the man "shut the hell up, I didn't bring you here to hear you talking I only needed you to put those casts on his arms. So when you're done get the hell out and keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you!" When the man was done he put his things back into a black bag and left. He must have been a doctor, but I'd never seen him before. For the next four weeks I couldn't attend school and my dad called the school and told them that I had a really bad case of tonsillitis and that our doctor would send them a letter telling them how bad his son was. So for those four weeks, one of my father's lady friends would come over and cook and take care of me so that I didn't shit and piss the bed and to feed me. I really do like Lily and I hate it when my dad would hit her because he came home drunk. I promised myself right then and there if I ever heal and can get the hell out of this hell hole, I would make damn hell that he never struck anyone ever again.

Yugi and my other friends would come over to see how I was and Lily would have to lie and tell them that I was very ill and couldn't have visitors but she'd tell me that they came over. One time Kaiba even came over to see me and when Lily told him what my father told her to say, well I don't think he believed her, but could see the fear in her eyes and he didn't push it and he left. There really wasn't anything that Kaiba could of done, but I still cried when I heard her close the door.

Finally the man came back and cut off my casts and my arms were healed. He then told my father that if he had to come back here because of something that he did, he would go to the Police and tell them what happened and even if it meant going to jail he'd do it. My father was getting madder and madder and I prayed that the man would just shut up and leave before my dad blew a gasket and did something to him.

When I got up the next day to get ready for school, my dad wasn't home and I breathed a sigh of relief and I left and hurried to school. As I got near the gates of school, I ran into Yugi and the others and they smiled and told me that they were glad that I was better. Oh, how I wanted to tell them the truth, but I feared for their lives so I kept my mouth shut. As we walked to school, Kaiba's limo passed us and as it did the rear window opened and Kaiba looked at me and I could of sworn that I saw a smile on his face.

Tea came running up to us an she said "hey guys, did you see the news today? There was a doctor found murdered in his Office and the Police don't have any clue as to who did it." I guess I kind of went white because Yugi said "Joey are you alright?" I blinked at him and told him "I guess I'm still a little weak but I'll be alright." We went to our classes and inside I cried for that poor man. He threatened my father and died for it. God, when would it all stop?

Kaiba found me out under that tree and sat down next to me and said "how are you feeling?" I closed my eyes and lied "I'm just fine."

He then smiled at me and said "you're a very bad liar, did you know that?"

I looked at him and said "only you'd think that, listen just don't ask questions and thanks for coming over but don't do that anymore. I couldn't stand it if you or any of the others got hurt."

Kaiba then touched my arm and I turned to him and he said "I know what you're going through and I'm trying to figure out what can be done to stop it from happening again, so try not to make the monster mad till I can come up with a way to get you out of there." I smiled at him and then I said "why are you so interested in helping me, I'm no one worth anything so don't even bother trying to help."

Kaiba then took my face in his hands and he kissed me and it took my by surprised and when he lifted his head I whispered "why?" He just smiled and got up and left me sitting there. "You're worth everything to me." He said as he walked away. I didn't know but someone had seen the kiss and I would find out when I got home who it was.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

After school, I walked home with my friends and as we walked we were laughing and I completely forgot about my problem until I got home. I opened the door and as soon as I closed it I heard "who was the faggot that was kissing you?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when he said that. I didn't think that he'd be home from work yet, and I found out as he was hitting me with his fists that he had lost him job and it was again my fault. Hell, it was his drinking that made him lose his job. I tried to protect my face but it didn't do any good. I guess he got tired from hitting me because he left to go to his room and I fell to the floor and laid there bleeding all over the floor.

I finally got up and made it to the bathroom and I got undressed and climbed into the shower and washed off the blood. When I got out I went back to the living room and cleaned up the blood from the floor and went back to my room and fell onto my bed and cried and cried because I would never be strong enough to fight my father and someday he wouldn't stop hitting me and I would die from being beaten to death. God, I didn't want to die. I wanted to live but at times it was to hard to even think what I really wanted.

That evening I fixed dinner and called my father, but he was to drunk to even hear me, so I ate dinner and put the rest in the fridge and went to do my homework and then went to bed. The next morning my dad was still asleep and I got dressed and left for school. When I got there Yugi walked over to me and asked "what happened to your face? Who did that to you?"

I tried to smile but failed and then a tear rolled down my face and I said "please don't ask questions because I can't tell you. It will be to dangerous to you if I do."

I walked off and went to my first class and as I sat there listening to the Teacher talk, I closed my eyes and all of a sudden I was in the Nurses Office and she was taking my blood pressure and she said "how long has this been happening?"

When I wouldn't tell her she touched my arm and said "alright I'll let it go for now, but if you show up here again I will call the authorities and report the abuse is that clear?" I tried to smile but it hurt to much and I just got up and walked back to my next class.

After school I hurried home hoping that my dad was in a better mood and for once he wasn't there. I got something to eat and went to do my homework and then I heard the front door open and close and he yelled "get out here you no good piece of shit!" I ran out to see what was the problem and there stood my dad and three other men and then my dad said "he's all yours?" And he turned and left the room. That's when my world went fell out from under me and I was transported to a world of horrific pain and agony. The three men laughed as they one by one raped me as the other two held me down and when they were through, I was a bloody mess covered with my own blood and their semen. They got dressed and handed my father lots of money and left me laying there on the floor. Dad laughed and said "you're going to be making me lots and lots of money aren't you?" Then he laughed and went out and didn't ever come home.

I got up and went to take a shower and that's when I decided to pack a few things get some food and grab what money I had been able to save and I left. I walked out of town not knowing where I was going but I knew that I couldn't go back there and live through what had happened to me again. As I walked I wiped the tears from my face and that's when I wished for someone to come and take me away from all of this and give me the love that I knew that I deserved. I didn't stop till I couldn't walk anymore and I found a small shack and decided to stay there for the night and get an early start. I was leaving Domino and never coming back. There wasn't anything there for me and no one would want someone like me, so I laid down and went to sleep.

I awoke to the feeling that someone was watching me and when I opened my eyes there sat this shaggy little dog and he was just watching me and when I said "well hello there, who are you?" The dog started wagging his tail and I got into my bag and took out a piece of jerky and giving him some I ate the rest and stood up and started walking. The little dog followed me for awhile and then just disappeared. I walked till the sun was overhead and found a shady spot and sat down to rest. I closed my eyes and rested. I guess I must of fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes I could tell that it was late afternoon and I needed to find someplace to spend the night.

What I didn't know was that my dad had gone to all of my friends and asked "have any of you seen Joey?" When they said no he left without telling them that I was missing. Only one person was searching for me other then my dad and that was Kaiba. He was trying to find me and get me to a safe place till he could figure out how to handle my dad. I have to be really careful not to make Wheeler's dad suspicious or he'll know that something was going on. I can't have him hurt the one that I have feelings for and I really have to find Joey and let him know how I feel. Kaiba said to himself.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh.

Chapter Four

I walked for over an hour and not finding a building or some kind of shelter to sleep in, I heard the sound of running water and when I walked towards the sound I found a cute little glen and there were trees that would hide me from anyone driving along the road so I took out a blanket and placed it on the grass and went to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of a gun being cocked and when I opened my eyes I was looking at the barrel of a shot gun and holding that shot gun was an older woman and she didn't look to happy to see me. She said "what the hell are you doing on my land?"

I knew better then to make a quick move so I told her "I only wanted someplace to rest and the stream sounded so relaxing. I didn't hurt anything and I'm sorry to be trespassing on your land."

They woman then lowered the gun and held it in her arms and she said "you look like you could use something to eat and drink. Come with me and I'll make you some breakfast." As we walked she told me that her name was Mildred Handover but that I could call her Millie short. She also said that her family has owned this land for generations and she was trying to fix it up because she needed to sell it because it was getting to much for her to handle alone."

God, this woman is one hell of a good cook. She fixed pancakes, eggs, bacon, biscuits, sausage and homemade sausage gravy, and she gave me an ice cold glass of milk. When I was done I felt like a pig, but Millie only smiled and said "haven't had anyone to cook for in such a long time and it was fun." After breakfast I helped her do the dishes and then I asked "is there anything that I can do around here to repay you for that great meal?"

Millie then told me "well there's some wood out by the wood shed that needs to be chopped and as we walked out there I looked around and it did need some work done and I decided that I would help out as much as I could before I had to leave. When I was done, I felt great. I have always loved working with my hands and then I asked "what's next on the list" Millie had tears in her eyes as she told me "the things that needed to be done" and I just kissed her cheek and went to work.

Back in Domino:

My friends started getting really worried because I hadn't been in school for a week and then the Principal told the students "Joseph Wheeler has been listed a missing. The Police don't know where he or his father is and all we can do it to say a prayer that Joseph is alright and comes home soon."

Kaiba even had some of his men searching for me, but to no avail. He never stopped looking for me and as I would find out later, my father had been murdered by the same men who raped me because they had paid him an huge amount of money and well I had ran away and when they couldn't find me they raped and beat my father to death and threw his body into the waste dump to rot.

Back at Millie's:

This morning I got a surprise. Millie had washed out several items that were her dead husbands and gave them to me because my clothes were beginning to get hole in them from working around the place. I loved it here and if I could have one thing at all, I'd live here till the day I died. Millie was almost like a grandma to me and one evening while we were sitting on her front porch drinking lemonade she asked me "Joe what are you running from?"

Well I had come to love this woman and I had to be truthful with her and I said "my dad. He's one mean, well I won't say the words that describe him in the presence of a lady." Millie laughed and she said "listen to me son, I've heard and probably said every swear word know to man, but thanks for being so considerate." I then explained what had been going on and boy, she did know some good swear words and she almost turned the air blue saying them." Then what she said next threw me for a loop, she told me "Joe you can stay here forever if you want, no one will ever find you out here and if they do, well they had better be able to run faster then I can shoot that old scatter gun of mine." I had tears in my eyes and I said "thanks for the offer and I'm going to take you up on it for a few more days then I have to be moving on, I won't take any chances that anyone would come here and hurt you." Millie got up and kissed my head and went inside and went to bed. I sat outside for a while longer then I went inside too and went to bed.

I was woke up early the next morning by that damn rooster of Millie's. I could hear her cussing at that bird and I laid there and laughed, then I got up and change into my work clothes and went to start the day with her great breakfast and then went outside and began to get the things done that needed repair first. Millie was the best damn thing that ever happened to me. We have had some good discussions on things from A to Z and in between, but that one question that she asked and when I told her the truth she only smiled and took my hand and said "young man, I'm no saint and I've done things that I'm not proud to admit doing, so if that's how you want to live your life then who am I to tell you that it's wrong. Hell if that man that you have feeling for is as good looking as you say he is, hell I just might give you a run for your money and try to get him myself."

Well I stayed there and worked for Millie exactly one month and in that amount of time I did wonder why my father hadn't tried to find and take me home, but then I wouldn't of met Millie Handover, my new and forever best friend. I got my things together and as I started walking down the road, a familiar car came roaring down the road and I jumped into the bushes so that I wouldn't be noticed. I noticed that the car was headed for Millie's and I threw my bag down and ran as fast as I could back to Millie's just in case she needed me. Well when I got there, Kaiba stepped out of the car and when Millie saw who it was she had a big smile on her face and she yelled "well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, come here and give your old friend a big kiss and hug." I couldn't believe my eyes, Millie knew Kaiba. I came out of where I was hiding and when he saw me he whispered "Joey?" and tears appeared in his eyes. He came walking over to me and took me in his arms and gave me the most passionate kiss ever. Millie just stood there and then she smiled and went back inside and gave us some privacy.

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

(A/N: In this chapter I have Seto a little out of character.)

Chapter Five

When Seto lifted his head he held me as if I would disappear again and he whispered "don't you ever do that again, do you hear me? When you father came up missing and they found him dead, I thought that you were dead too until last night when I got this cryptic message from Millie." I looked up at Seto in shock and asked "did you say that my father was dead?" Seto nodded his head yes, and then he said "lets go sit down, I have to call Roland and let him know that you've been found and he can tell Mokuba who has been a regular pain in the butt ever since the Police said that you we missing."

We held hands as we walked towards the porch and there was Millie sitting there with this satisfied look on her face. She has three glasses of her homemade lemonade and some of her gingersnaps. Before we got to the porch Seto asked "how long have you been here?"

"I told him that I had been here about a month helping Millie get the place fixed up because she has to sell it and move. Seto looked around and said "it does need some work. I haven't seen or talked to Millie since she left the Manor and moved away. Her husband and son were killed in an accident and well I thought that she had moved back to America, that's were she was born. I didn't even know she had this place."

Seto took out his cell phone and called Roland and let him know that I was alright and then he asked him to take care of Mokuba, I will be gone for about three weeks. We are helping an old friend with some things and when we are done we both will becoming home."

When we got to the porch, Millie smiled at us and as we sat down I looked at her and said "you're a sneaky one, do you know that?"

She burst out laughing and then she stopped and looked at me and she said "you're not mad at me for calling Seto are you? Joe, I knew who you were from the first but I wanted you to tell me what was wrong and why you had run off. I've become very fond of you over the time we spent together and I'd never do anything to damage that friendship."

I went over to her chair and knelt down beside it and took her hand into mine and I whispered "what you did to a lot of guts, because if my dad was alive he might of followed Seto and all three of us would be in dead. You see, my father was an evil man who knew men who wouldn't blink an eye if they had to kill an woman to get to me. So no, I'm not mad in fact I'm grateful that you did call Seto because I was so tired of walking with no place to go but now I can go home because Seto has told me that my dad is dead and I have nothing to fear." Then I kissed her.

We drank lemonade and Seto asked her "have room for one more to stay for a few days?" Mollie smiled and said "there's more then enough room for you both." We enjoyed a very delicious dinner and went to bed early and we slept in separate beds and woke up to that stupid rooster. After breakfast Seto asked Millie if she has some clothes that he could wear when we went out to work some more on the things that needed to be repaired?"

Millie got him some clothes that and when he changed we went outside and she gave him a pair of work gloves and I showed him what we had to do and believe it or not, Seto is pretty good at working with his hands. We worked till Millie called and said "that lunch was ready and we went to wash up and as we sat outside at the table we ate cold fried chicken, had some of her great potato salad, pork and beans, rolls and that great ice cold lemonade." Then we went back to work and worked till dinner was ready and after dinner we were both so tired that we went to bed around seven and when our heads hit the pillows were we fast asleep.

With Seto's help the work went fairly fast, though some things I didn't even know how to fix and Seto told me "I'll have someone come out and do that. Hell, I don't want to die trying to fix that old barn roof. We both laughed and went to find something that we could fix. Well we had been there for about three more weeks and the old place started looking pretty damn good if I have to say so myself. Seto and I were pretty darn sore from using muscles that we haven't used before but you know neither of us ever complained at all. Millie was so happy that she broke down and cried one evening and damned if Seto and I didn't join her.

When it was all done, she couldn't believe that everything that needed to be fixed was done and when Seto told her "we have to get back because Joey has to go talk to the Police and let them know that he isn't dead. Then he said you're coming to visit aren't you?" Millie laughed and then she said "hell why not I haven't seen Roland and the others in a few years." So we boarded up the old place and Millie got some things together and we got into Seto's car and he drove back to Domino, but we didn't know that we were going to be in a lot of danger from the men that killed my father.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

As Seto was driving back to Domino. I was having trouble knowing if I should tell Seto what happened to me or not. Millie must of picked up on my thoughts, because she said "Seto tell me about how you and Mokuba have been doing?" I could of kissed her then.

Seto told her and she laughed and said "that sounds like something that he would do." As we got near the Manor, Seto noticed that we were being followed and he told me "take that phone and push number two and when Roland answers tell him the sun is rising and then hang up." Hell I didn't know what the heck he was say, but I did it and then I heard the sound of bullets being fired and Seto yelled "get down back there and stay down." Millie didn't need to be told twice and she laid down on the seat. I looked at Seto and said "do you have any guns in this car?" Seto said "in the glove box you will find two and plenty of bullets."

I took out both guns and loaded them and then I handed one to Millie and said "use it if you need but stay down please." Then I took the other gun and leaned out the window and started firing at the car behind us. It was like being in some Bruce Willis Movie or something. Then Seto yelled "get down and pray that this works." He then turned the wheel sharp and with the tires squealing he headed down an alley way and out the other side. We lost them for awhile and then a car came racing towards us and he said "that's Roland and the others, we're safe for now."

The other cars escorted us to the Manor and as the gates closed "Seto told Roland "make damn sure that there you double the guards around the entire property and give orders to shot first and ask questions later." Then we went inside and Mokie ran to his brother and threw himself into Seto's arms and started to cry. "I was so worried about you, then he looked at me and Mollie and he came over and gave me a hug an he stood there looking at Mollie and he asked, don't I know you?" Mollie laughed and then she said "so you remember me do you, little baby mine?" Mokie's eyes got really big and he hugged Mollie and said "you're Mollie aren't you?"

I looked at Seto and I said "I really need to talk to you about something important." We walked to the other room and when he closed the door I told him "before I ran away, my father took money from some men and allowed them to use me as their sex toy. That's probably who those men are that were shooting at us."

Seto came to me and as he held me in his arms he whispered "we'll get through together. And then he kissed me again and he told me hell Gozoboro used me the same way and I was so terrified to ever let anyone know." I hugged him and as we sat down I told him "together we can do anything and we will get through this I promise." There was a knock on the door and Roland came in and told Seto "this was thrown over the gate, it's a note for Joey."

I took it and as I read it I guess I turned white as a ghost because Seto said "Joey what the hell does it say?" I read the note and when I was through I said "this has to stop here and now" and I stood up but before I could take a step, Roland was there stopping me from leaving the room. "Let me handle this and I promise that it will be over real soon." Seto then said "do it." Roland then left the room and Seto made me sit back down and he then told me "it was Roland who took care of Gozoboro, so when he said that he'll take care of it believe me he will." What could I do, I had to trust someone sometime and this was as a good time to let someone help me.

Mollie came over to me and she told me "son, I know that is hard to lean on anyone else right now, but trust me when I say that when Roland makes a promise you can damn well know that he will carry it out. Those men don't know who they are messing with but soon they will and I wouldn't want to be in their shoes at all."

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Millie took Mokie by the hand and said "why don't you show me what you like to do for fun?" Mokie smiled and took her hand and after they left I turned to Seto and I said "I'm so damn scared, not about what those men can do but of my feelings for you. Seto, I was a virgin when those men raped me and I'm afraid to let anyone else touch me right now. Do I make any sense to you?"

Seto smiled at me and then he pulled me into his arms and held me and then he said "Joey, you make perfect sense. Listen after Gozoboro got through with me, well let's just say that I was a real mess and if it hadn't been for Mollie and Roland well Mokie would be without a brother right now. I wanted to kill myself and Mollie took me into her arms and she told me, right now it feels like your whole world has been destroyed but believe me when I tell you that after a very long time you will be able to break free from what that bastard did to you and sure it will always be with you, but you will be able to get on with your life and someday someone very special will come into your life and they will shower you with all the love that you will ever need and this whole nightmare will seem to fade away." Then she held me as I fell asleep. So you see, she was right when she said that someone very special would come into my life and that someone is you." Then he kissed me and we fell asleep on the couch in each others arms.

It was dark when we woke up and Millie was knocking on the door and when Seto opened it she smiled and said "dinner is ready so get your asses into the kitchen right now." She was chuckling to herself as she left. We got up and went into the kitchen and there was Mokie, Roland and Mollie already waiting for us and all Roland said was "it's all over now." Then we had dinner and neither of us ever asked Roland what he meant by what he said, we only knew that it was over.

Seto went with me to see the Police and what I was told was that they had enough evidence to prove that my father was beating and allowed men to molest me and that I didn't ever have to fear anyone ever hurting me again. I was in shock but as we drove home Seto said "that must have been what Roland meant when he said it's all over." As we drove into the driveway, there was Millie and she was tossing a football to Mokie and as we sat there in the car watching we were laughing till tears ran down our faces. Later that night Millie asked if she could talk to me about something and as we sat down she asked "have you thought of contacting your mom and sister and letting them know that your father was dead?"

I lowered my head and as tears ran down my face I told her "I don't know where they are and even if I did what do I tell my mom about what that monster allowed to happen to me and I never even fought back to stop them?" Mollie then shook me and she said "listen to me young man, if I were your mother well I'd turn you over my knee and beat some sense into you. Hell, what could you of done to stop them from hurting you? You were just a scared young kid and those men were stronger and there wasn't anything that you could of done. Now, tell me what your mom's full name is including her maiden name and I will call a dear friend of mine and we'll try to find them and get them to come home." I fell apart and this beautiful woman held me as I cried. I told her all that I knew and she kissed my cheek and left and Seto came in and together we held each other.

Seto and I got to know each other and we became good friends and then we started holding hands and kissing but we didn't get really serious because we weren't ready for that just yet. One afternoon while we were out at the pool, Mokie came up behind us and started teasing us and Millie grabbed him from behind and threw him into the pool and when he came up she was laughing and she said "now young man you will behave yourself is that understood?" We all started laughing then and Seto and I got up and grabbed Millie and we all jumped into the pool and that was the happiest we all have been in a very long time. Roland came around the corner and stood there laughing at the sight of all of us in the pool and as Millie climbed out of the water she stood there dripping wet and with her hands on her hips and she said "Roland Jacob Winchester do you want to join them?" All three of us laughed when she said his full name and Roland stood there and apologized for laughing and Millie went over and grabbed hold of him and we still don't know how she did it, but she tossed Roland into the pool clothes and all.

When he came up for air we all were out of the water and rolling on the ground as he gave us his most evilest look and all Millie did was thumb her nose at him and walk into the house. Roland yelled as she shut the door "old woman I know where you live" and then he started to laugh and we all stared at him in shock and then he started towards us and we all ran for our lives. Roland was still laughing as he climbed out of the pool and he said to himself there isn't going to be any living with that woman.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Millie suggested to Seto that maybe it would be a good idea to get out of the house for awhile and why didn't he and Joey take Mokuba to the Arcade, so that's where we're going with a very happy Mokie in the back seat. When we got there, we saw Yugi and the others and we all enjoyed the day just hanging out and having fun. What I didn't know was that Millie had an alternative motive for wanting me out of the house. She had found my mother and sister and Roland had gone to America to bring them back. No one knew that Roland had even gone.

We spent the entire day at the Mall and by the time we were ready to come home, Mokie was really worn out. Seto carried him back to the car and laid him on the back seat and after fastening the seat belt around him, we started home. We were all really tired and I guess I kind of fell asleep because the next thing I knew I thought that I heard my mom calling my name. "Joey time to wake up now." When I opened my eyes and looked at the door, there stood my mom, and I fell apart and started crying.

Millie had Seto carry Mokie inside and she was standing next to Serenity with her arm around her shoulder as they watched mother and son deal with their emotions. Finally when I got control of myself and climbed out of the car I wrapped my arms around my sister and we cried and laughed at the same time. Millie had her arm around my mom as they walked into the house with me and Serenity following them.

When we got inside I introduced Seto and Mokuba to my mom and sister and when Mokie looked at Serenity and she smiled at him he started turning beet red. Millie then said to Seto and Mokie "why don't we go get dinner going and let them get reacquainted?" Mom, Serenity and I went into the living room and sat down and then mom asked "how are you doing now?" I couldn't very well tell her what happened to me in front of my sister, so I told "I'm better now." Mom knew that I was holding something back and she asked my sister "honey, go and see if you can help them while me and your brother have an good talk." When she left the room I really didn't want to tell her, but she's my mom and I couldn't lie to her.

Taking a deep breath I told her "when you and sis left dad started blaming me and saying that if I wasn't born then you and he would still be married. Then came the verbal abuse and then he started hitting me and he damn nearly killed me once. Then came the really ugly stuff." I had to stop and blow my nose and then I closed my eyes and told her "about how my own father took money from some men to allow them to use me as their own sex toy and they raped me over and over till I prayed for death. Then I told her about how I ran away and that's how I came to know Millie. She is the one who saved me from wanting to die and because of her Seto and I are together and mom, I'm gay."

My mom was sobbing by the time I was through and she grabbed hold of me and held me in her arms and whispered over and over "baby I'm so very sorry that you had to live with all of that. If I could take it all back I would. Please forgive me, please forgive me."

I held onto to her and I said "mom there wasn't a damn thing that you could of done to stop that bastard from doing what he did and I never blamed you for anything that happened to me. I was so damn glad that you and Serenity wasn't around to witness any of that, and besides he could of done that to sis too and it would of killed me to see that." There was a little knock at the door and when it opened there stood my little sister and she was crying and she ran to me and fell into my lap and cried "Joey are you really alright now?" That's when we knew that she had been out there listening to everything that was said and I told her "sis, I'm getting better and with you and mom here I will great in no time." The three of us held onto each other and cried healing tears.

That evening at dinner it was a joyous affair. Everyone was telling stories crazy stories and all we did was laugh till our sides hurt. After dinner, Mokie asked my sister "want to play some video games?" And she told him that she would. Millie, Seto and Roland helped with dishes and that left me and my mom to go into the other room and talk some more. She asked me "are you in love with Seto?" I was afraid to tell her but then I can't lie to my mom so I told her "yes, but we are getting to know each other. We've both been through similar things in our lives and neither of us are ready to take that next step. Mom, are you alright with me telling you that I'm gay?"

Mary put her arms around her son and said "son, if that's what you want then I'm happy for you. You have a right to be happy and hell, if I were a few years younger I just might give you a run for your money and go for him myself." They laughed and I told her that Millie said the same thing to me. Mom then said "we want to move back home, do you think that Seto might know of a place that won't be to expensive that your sister and I can live? I will have to find a job here and get her registered at Domino Elementary but that won't be hard to do." I nearly jumped up and yelled "ALRIGHT!" my family was coming home. "I'll talk to Seto about it later and see what he can find." I told her.

It was getting really pretty late and Mom and I went to find Serenity and found her and Mokie asleep on the floor of the Game Room. I went to get Seto and the three of us almost started laughing. Seto picked up Mokie and I carried Serenity and we went upstairs and he took his brother to his room and mom opened the door to the room that she and Serenity were sharing. I laid my sister down and gave her a kiss and said "night sis" and she mumbled "night big brother." I had tears in my eyes as I looked at my mom an she gave me a kiss and hug and I told her "see you both in the morning." and I left the room.

Seto was coming out of Mokie's room and he walked over to me and asked "how'd it go?" I smiled and told him "mom would like you to find a place that she and Serenity can live, their coming home here to live." Seto smiled and he said that "he'd look into it first thing in the morning." We walked to my room and we kissed good-night and I went inside and he went to his room and we both went to sleep. I dreamed of making love to Seto and Seto dreamed of making love to me. That was one really erotic dream.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Today Millie is going to meet some man about her property and Mom wants to go see it, so we are all going. Roland is driving us and as we got there, there was some huge stretch limo already there. Some man was walking around outside taking measurements and Millie wasn't very happy that he had cut the lock and entered with her permission. Roland stopped and we all got out and Millie walked over to the man and demanded to know "who in the hell gave you the right to cut that lock and enter without my permission?"

The man all but ignored her and started talking to Roland who only smiled at the man and then winked at us. "That man is about to get the hell knocked out of him and it won't be by Millie." Seto told us. He was right, Roland grabbed that man by his arm and threw him up against his limo and said "who the hell do you think that you are? This lady asked you a question and you have less then a second to answer her before I tear you limb from limb, now answer her!"

The man swallowed twice and said "I'm terribly sorry for disrespecting you, my name is Howard Perkins and I'm here to give you a bid on this property." Millie then turned to Seto and said "do you know this man? And if you do will you please tell him to get off my property before me and bessie decide to give him a send off that he won't want." Seto then approached the man and said "you heard the lady, now get the hell off her property now and never come back again!" The man all but ran to his limo and the driver hit the gas and they were gone. My mother and the others didn't understand what she meant about bessie, but Seto and I nearly fell over laughing and soon Millie joined us.

My mother fell in love with the place and as Millie showed her around the place, Serenity said "we're not living out here are we?" I laughed and said "no, mom just loves old places and then as if Seto and I got the same idea, we turned to Roland and he said "alright, I'll go talk to her, but if she gets that damn gun you're on your own." Serenity and Mokie said at the same time "GUN?" "I'll tell you about it later." I said.

While Roland was gone to find them, I told Mokie and Serenity that this is where I lived for over two months and I actually helped her fix the place up, and Seto came here to find me and we helped her together and we almost fixed over half what had to be done before we left." Roland came walking back with a frown on his face and said "that crazy old biddy needs your help." Seto and I ran to find her and when we did, we both started laughing till she threatened to tan our hides. Millie had fallen down a small slope and needed help to get back up. "I asked her " why didn't you let Roland help you?" Millie looked like she was about to blow a gasket and then my mom didn't help any when she couldn't stop herself she started laughing and she finally said "he started laughing and she called him a big good for nothing piece of horse shit, and he just walked away."

Seto and I finally got her up the slope and we were really winded and I made the mistake of saying "boy, you could lose a few pounds" and when I did I knew I was a dead man." Seto and my mom stared at me and before I could even run, Millie got hold of me and put me over her knee and beat the living daylights out of me and as she was smacking my butt she was saying "have more respect for your elders young man." When she let me up my ass was so sore and both mom and Seto had tears running down their faces from laughter.

When we got back to the others, Serenity asked me "Joey why are you walking so funny?" Roland knew and started laughing and he said "your brother must of said the wrong thing to Millie and she tanned his butt." Then both Mokie and Serenity started to laugh and finally I did too. Well when we finally quieted down Seto asked Millie "would you be willing to sell me this property for a good price?" Millie looked at him like he was nuts and asked "why?"

Then he said "this place would be great to have when we want to get away from the city." Millie then had tears in her eyes and I nudged Seto and then he said "would please stay on to make sure that the place is ready when we want to come out?" She got a big smile on her face and she came over and hugged Seto and gave him a kiss. "Do you have any idea what it would cost to fix this place up right?" She asked.

Roland then spoke up and he said "about a half a million dollars, and the men are coming out tomorrow to begin fixing it up." Millie turned to him and she said "thanks and went over and gave him a hug and kiss and whispered you're the best damn friend any person could ask for." Roland turned red and he gave her a hug and said "that goes both ways."

On the way home, Seto asked Roland to go to 1423 E. Edgewood, I want to look at something before we get home. When we got there, it was the address of a nice three bedroom, two bath home. We all got out and Seto opened the door and mom and sis fell in love with the place instantly. Then Seto handed her the keys and said "welcome to your new home." Mom couldn't believe what she was hearing, but then Millie spoke up and said "it's a little gift from the three of us to you and your family. You see I happen to think of Joe as a kind of grandson and he is very important to Seto and the rest of us so, oh take the damn keys and lets get home." Mary started to laugh and then she kissed everyone and she said "well sis, I guess we have a new home." We got back into the car and headed back to the Manor.

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

All of their things arrived from America and today we are helping them move into their new house. One thing that mom didn't have was a good dining room table and chairs and before we were done, a van pulled up out from and some men brought inside a beautiful dining room table and chairs and a matching hutch for mom's good china. She just sat down and cried tears of joy as she sat looking around and then she wiped her eyes and said " well we're finally home." I spent the first night there and we all talked about things and it was so damn good to have my mom and sister with me again. After we said good-night, Serenity came to the room I was sleeping in and asked me "are you in love with Seto?"

I sat up and patted the bed and she sat down and I said "does it bother you to know that I'm gay?"

Serenity wrapped her arms around her brother and said "no. I love you and want you to be happy and if that means loving Seto then that's that." I gave her a hug and kissed her cheek and told her "go to bed." As she closed the door we heard "you two go to bed. I love you both."

The next morning mom fixed breakfast and I was so happy that I started to cry because it now really felt real, they wre really here, an they both came and held me and we all cried then. After breakfast, I went outside and looked at the backyard and decided that it needed some grass and I called Seto and asked if he could have some of his grounds crew come and tell me what I would need to make the backyard look nice."

Three men came and one of them was a man named Carl and I caught him and my mom watching each other and I almost laughed out loud. Serenity saw it to and we both had to cover our mouths to stop from laughing. When they were through, Carl said "I'll bring over what you will need tomorrow and help you seed the yard." I shook his hand and thanked all of them. When they were gone I walked up behind my mom and whispered "did you get a look at his ass?" She spun around and then we both started laughing and she said "yes I did and it was really nice." Serenity snorted and said that we were both nuts."

The very next day Seto, Mokie, Roland and Millie came over and we made it a party getting the back yard seeded and then mom and Millie planted flowers out in front and in the back. Millie had brought a large picnic basket with her and I asked Carl to join us and we all had the time of our lives. Roland sat beside Millie, Mary sat next to Carl, Serenity sat next to Mokie and Seto and I sat next to each other and by the time we were through, well none of us could do anything but thank Millie for the great food.

By the time the everything was taken care of it was getting late and Carl said that he had to get back so mom walked him out to his truck and as we all spied, she kissed him and it wasn't a little peck it was an real kiss. We all scatter so that when she got back in that she wouldn't know that we were all watching, but being my mom, well she knew but didn't say anything. Then it was getting late and I told mom that I was going home and would see them tomorrow and as she and Serenity walked us out to the Hummer, she whispered "I will get even with each and everyone so you can let them all know." Then she smiled and they waved as we drove off.

Being that school was starting in two weeks, mom had to buy Serenity all knew clothes and Carl volunteered to drive them there. Serenity really liked Carl and was happy to see mom smiling again. While they were at the Mall, they bumped into Solomon who smiled when he saw Mary. "Well hello stranger." Solomon said as he and mom hugged each other. She introduced Carl to Solomon who just smiled and then he told her "I use to change his diapers when he was a little boy." Carl turned three shades of pink and they all laughed. They talked for a while then Solomon excused himself and went on his way. When they got home, they were really tired and mom fixed a quick dinner and Serenity left to go put her things away. Carl and mom sat on the couch and talked and then he asked her out to dinner and she accepted.

The next day Roland, Millie, Seto and myself drove out to see how things were coming in the renovations that were being done on Millie's home. She could stop smiling as she looked at how much that they had gotten done. It started looking the way it use to look when she and her husband Jack built it thirty years ago. As she stood there Roland put his arms around her and he whispered "Jack was one very lucky man to have you as his wife" and then he kissed her. Seto and I walked off giving them some privacy.

We ended up at the same spot that Millie first met me and as we sat down next to the stream, we started kissing and soon we were lying on the ground and if a voice hadn't stopped us, well I really think that we would of done it right then and there. The voice was Millie's and she said "not on my land you don't!" That made all of us start laughing and as we walked back to the Hummer, Roland turned to Millie and said "woman will you marry me?" Millie's eyes filled up with tears and she said "you know that I will, you old romantic."

We got home and as we went to the kitchen to get something to eat, Seto asked me to come with him and we walked to the den and as he closed the door and turned around he said "Joey you know that I love you and that we were meant to be together, so I'm asking you to marry me." Tears fell down my face and I said "you know that I will." And then we were kissing and we heard "wonder if they do that tongue thing?" That cause us to start laughing and then I said "can anyone get any privacy around here?" Millie laughed out loud and then she said "hell no!" And they walked back to the kitchen and we follow.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

I still can't help feeling like all of this is nothing but a dream. A dream that I will wake up and find that none of it is real. How can someone like me a nobody ever be lucky enough to have someone love me and even want to marry me. Please if this is a dream, don't let me wake up let me stay sleeping till I find out how it really ends.

There is a knock on my door and I open my eyes and look around and I'm still here at the Manor and a tear runs down my face and I open the door and there stands Seto. "Hey, what's wrong?" He wants to know. I try to smile by all I can do is stand there looking at the him and then I say "just scared that this is all a dream and that I will wake up and find that none of this has ever been real.

Seto takes me in his arms and as he comes into my room and closes the door he kisses me and then he takes my hand and we walk over to the bed and lay down and then he whispers to me "hey, I've had the same dream lately and you know what? I isn't a dream at all. I wake up happier then I've ever been and it's all because of you loving me and accepting me as I am. Together we've come a long way from where we began and I promise you that we'll never go back there ever again." As we hold each other I smile and wipe my face and then I ask "what can I do for you?" and he laughs and then he tells me "Millie wants to know if maybe we could have a double Wedding?"

My face lights up and I touch the side of my lovers face and say "that is the best idea that I've ever heard of. That woman is the one who kept my sanity and I would love to share the day with her and Roland." Seto then kisses me and he says "we need to get the hell out of here before something happens that neither of us is ready for just yet." We get up and go to the kitchen and get something cold to drink and tell Millie that we would be honored to have a double Wedding.

Carl came to talk to me and he asked me "is it alright if I take your mom out to dinner?" I couldn't believe that he would actually come to me, but then I was happy that he did and I stood there face to face with the man who has made my mom smile for the very first time and I told him "I know that she'd love to go out with you, but just remember this, you make her cry and I will hunt you down and you don't want to know what I'll do to you." Then all of a sudden there stood Seto, Millie and Roland and they all said "that goes double for all of us." Carl smiled and then he said "how could I hurt my own heart? Your mother has become the reason that I wake up each day with a smile on my face and go to bed praying that it isn't just my imagination that she really is real." Then I shake hands with him and I say "then by all means take her out and have a really great time.

Serenity came over here to the Manor to stay with us while mom and Carl go out to dinner. We talked about things and she tells me that she is a little scared to be going to a new school but then I tell her "just give it time and you'll make lots of friends." Then she tells me "that her dream is to become a Pediatrician" and I know that she will see that dream come true. My sister is very smart in fact she got all the brains in the family and I'm so damn proud of her. We talk some more and then Mokie comes and asks if she wants to go swimming and I have to smile as I see her face light up when she sees him.

Millie tell us that dinner is ready and as we all come into the kitchen, I look around at all the faces of the people who mean the world to me a tears runs down my face and then a voice says "son, it's real" and then Millie hugs me and we go sit down and eat dinner. Mom called around ten that evening and "told me that they had a really good time and then she said I hope that you don't mind but Carl is staying the night he doesn't want me alone by myself." I had to smile to myself and then I said "mom, I love you and tell Carl from me that I love him too, and then I tell her good-night" and I went to bed.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...The Weddings...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Seto and I were talking about where would be a good place to have the Weddings and then I got an idea and I whispered it to him and he smiled and kissed me. So I went to talk to Millie and as I explained why I wanted to have the Weddings there, she smiled and told me that I was a romantic at heart and that she thought that it was an excellent idea.

Now we had to sit down and make a list of the people we wanted to attend and as I wrote down the people I started crying and Seto wrapped his arms around me and asked "what's wrong?" I shook my head and then I said "you will think that I'm nuts if I tell you." Seto then made me look at him and he again said "what's wrong?" That's when I told him "it hurts so bad knowing that my own father hated me so much when I would of loved to have him be at my own Wedding." Seto held me and then he softly said "listen, you are worth so much more to everyone else around you that you'll never need for anything else every again. We all love you and to us you are worth more the all the wealth in this whole damn world." As he held me I knew that he was right and then I smiled and kissed him and whispered "thanks for making me feel better and if I ever start to wallow in self pity again, please give me a swift kick in the butt." Seto laughed and told me "you can count on it.

We have made up the invitations to both Wedding and put them together and this is a sample of what they will say:

Your are hereby invited to attend the event of the century. Seto Eugene Kaiba and Joseph William Wheeler, Mildred Louise Handover and Roland Lewis Hendrick are going to exchange vows on Sunday the fifteenth of this month and we would be honored if you would attend. It is being held on the property of Miss Handover and there is plenty of room for everyone. Please R.S.V. P as soon as possible.

Sincerely Seto, Joey, Millie and Roland….

Seto and I took the copy to the printers and we asked to have three dozen of them printed and then have them delivered to the Kaiba Residence. As we waited for them to tell him how much it was going to cost, Seto looked out of the window and saw a jewelry store and got an idea. The owner of the printing shop quoted Seto the price who told him "have the bill sent to Kaiba Corp. and we thanked the man and left.

Seto took my hand and led me to the jewelry store and as we started to look around. The Assistant Manager didn't see us enter together and the Manager was busy with Seto and so I got this tap on my shoulder and when I turned around this man asked me to please leave this store that they don't allow vagrants to come in. Well I stood there dumbfounded and then it hit me and I got tears in my eyes and started to leave but then I heard "who the hell do you think that you are, you idiot, that is my fiancé! Seto yelled. The Manager nearly threw up as he tried to rectify what his stupid Assistant Manage nearly did, but Seto just took my hand and we walked out, but not before Seto said "you really screwed up but good, I would of spent at least half a million dollars in your store today, but now I'm going somewhere else!"

I was still very upset and we went over and sat down at this little table outside a little shop and this very nice older man came out and offered me a drink of water and as I drank it Seto thanked him and then he saw the sign of the man's store and he asked the man "do you sell Wedding Rings?" The man's face lit up and he said "yes we do, but they are more of the kind that people would buy if they liked old Victorian things." We got up and went inside and as I looked around I asked Seto to call Millie and tell her about this place and when he was talking to her, I found the ring that I wanted to give to Seto. I took out the credit card that Seto had given to me and purchased the ring and the woman wrapped up for me and smiled and asked "is he the one you're going to marry?"

I didn't know how she would take it so I hesitated and then she said "listen our son is married to his life mate that's why I ask you." Then I smiled and told her "yes he is the other part of my soul." The lady's eyes filled with tears and said "that's how I fell about my husband too." We bought what we wanted and Seto promised the man that he would tell all his friends about this beautiful store and we left. Seto saw that I had a package and "he wanted to know what was in it?" I told him "you'll find out a few days from now.

Millie thanked us for telling them about the little store because they also got their rings there and she even ordered several other pieces too. That evening she called my mom and asked if she and Serenity could come to dinner and she had Roland invite Carl. We knew nothing about that till we went to the dining room and there everyone sat. Then Millie and Roland walked into the room and she was a vision to see. Millie wore an old Victorian Gown an Roland wore the equivalent to what the gentleman would of worn. As they stood beside the table Millie said "we are glad that everyone came and now "LET THE PARTY BEGIN!!!" She yelled. Then the speakers in the entire Manor played rock music and Roland took her hand and they started dancing and soon everyone joined them. That evening is one that none of us will ever forget. The dinner was delicious but their dancing the Boogie Woogie was the thing that topped the night.

It is the night before the Wedding and all of us are staying out at Millie's and it is bringing back some really good memories. I told mom and sis about how I felt about tomorrow's and how now I know that all of mine are going to filled with happiness because Seto' and my love for each other. Both of them were crying a little and then they held me and said "we will never let you forget how precious you are to us." And they kissed me and I laid on the floor and we went to sleep.

We've all written our vows and all we have to do is get ready and for me I hope that I don't get sick or pass out. Mom and Serenity are with me and Serenity told me that she has a gift she wants to give me at the Ceremony and it's a song. Mom gives me a kiss as we get ready to walk out among our friends and family. I hope that Seto is alright.

Mokie is here with me and I'm a nervous wreck. I hope that I don't throw up or pass out because I'm so damn nervous. The only thing that is holding me together is knowing that soon we will be together forever. It's almost time to go out and stand among our friends and family and get married.

I haven't been this nervous since the day that my first husband wanted me to have sex with him. That day I nearly died, but I'm looking forward to loving Roland and I can't wait to get this all over so that we can be alone.

I'm more nervous then a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. I can hardly wait to marry that woman. She has been the best damn friend anyone could of asked for and in a little while we will be wed and then we can be together and I can really show her how much I love her. There is the music so I guess it's time to go out among everyone and marry the woman of my dreams.

Everyone stands and Joey and Seto, Mildred and Roland walk hand in hand to stand in front of the Minister and as they face each other the Minister says: Dearly beloved we are gathered here before your friends and family and the Lord to join together these two couples. They have each written their own vows and so I will ask Mildred to read hers first.

Mildred's Vows:

I am the luckiest woman on the face of the earth. I've known the love of two of the best men that God put upon this earth. I buried one and I'm marrying the other. Roland, you have always been there for me and never asked for anything in return except for my friendship which I gave to you. People say that we're to old to know what real love is, but I can tell them that their all dead wrong. I love you and will love you till our days on this earth are through. I Mildred Louise Handover take you Roland Lewis Hendrick as my lawful husband, to have and to hold till death us do part. And our lives will never be dull.

Now we will hear Roland's vows.

Roland's Vows:

Today I stand here next to the woman that I am about to take as my wife and I want all of you to know that she is a remarkable woman. She gives her love to her friends and only asks that they give her back friendship and nothing more. I once told her that her late husband Jack was a very lucky man, but today I'm am the luckiest man because she is becoming my wife. I Roland Lewis Hendrick take you Mildred Louise Handover as my lawful wife, to have and to hold till death us do part. And honey, I know that our lives will never be dull.

Now Joey will say his vows.

Joey's Vows:

If anyone would of told me yesterday that I would be standing here beside the man that I love and about to marry him I would of told them that they were crazy. I never thought that I was worth anyone caring about, but now I am the happiest that I've ever been and it's all do to the love from this man and the understanding from everyone around me. I Joseph William Wheeler take you Seto Eugene Kaiba as my life mate, to have and to hold from this day forth. I will give you my love everyday of our lives together and will forever make our tomorrow's better then today.

Now Seto will say his vows.

Seto's Vows:

Today I stand here before all our friends and I still can't believe that I found the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Joey, you came into my life and you made me take a look at myself and realize that like you I was worth someone loving me. We will witness things that neither of us thought could happen and I swear to you here and now that I will give you my love and will always make our tomorrow's better then today. I Seto Eugene Kaiba take you Joseph William Wheeler as my life mate, to have and to hold from this day forth. We will discover things that no one else can ever imagine.

Then the Minister said "May I have the rings please. He then handed us our rings and as we put them one each others fingers we recited "With this ring I thee wed." Then he pronounced us Life Mates, Husband and Wife. Then everyone stood and cheered and yelled and then I stood there and said "Please everyone my sister has a song that she wants to sing to me and Seto, so will everyone please sit down till she's done."

Serenity walked up to stand next to us and as Carl played the guitar she started singing:

The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar  
That tomorrow  
There'll be sun!

Just thinkin' about  
Tomorrow  
Clears away the cobwebs,  
And the sorrow  
'Til there's none!

When I'm stuck a day  
That's gray,  
And lonely,  
I just stick out my chin  
And Grin,  
And Say,  
Oh!

The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
So ya gotta hang on  
'Til tomorrow  
Come what may  
Tomorrow! Tomorrow!  
I love ya Tomorrow!  
You're always  
A day  
A way!

When she was through, Seto and I were sobbing our eyes out as were Millie and Roland. I went over and gave her a big hug and kiss and whispered "that was the most beautiful song that I've ever heard." Everyone was wiping their eyes as they stood and applauded her. Today I am now Joseph William Kaiba and the happiest man in the world. My tomorrow finally did come.

Millie then invited everyone to come and partake in as she said the best damn food this side of the world. And it really was. Seto and I are going to honeymoon in Hawaii and as for Millie and Roland, well they are spending theirs in the house that they have made their own.

THE END……….

A/N: I want to thank TheFemalePharaoh, KagomeMiroku, dragonlady222, animegurlo88 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
